Viejas Amistades
by Nia Joz
Summary: L recibe ayuda de una antigua amiga, y nada sera lo que parece. Los Invito a leer
1. Chapter 1

Blanco, Púrpura y Verde:

Riuzaky y Light estaban en el cuartel de la fuerza especial solos, cuando de repente se cortó la luz, volvió enseguida pero las computadoras aun no encendían, en cuanto encendieron se mostró una letra B igual a la de L.

-Saludos, L- dijo una voz distorsionada.

-¿B?- pregunto Riuzaky apretando el botón para que lo escuchara-¿Eres B?

-No solo alguien parecido- Dijo la voz nuevamente.

Eso le sorprendió a Light, por que aparecerá la B en el monitor ni nos es el.

-¿Z?- Dijo Riuzaky.

-Si, ¿Quién mas, Riuzaky?- dijo una voz normal, una de mujer.- ¿De verdad crees que el se dignaría a hablarte después de lo que le hiciste?

-No la verdad, no- dijo el detective- Me imagino que ya sabes lo que necesito.

-Si- dijo la voz de la mujer algo resignada- Pero no lo se, no creo poder dejarlo- dijo algo preocupada- Sabes como es el.

-Si lo se, perfectamente- Dijo L –Pero, te necesito no creo poder hacerlo solo- dijo- Es muy difícil.

-Esta Bien- dijo la voz algo resignada- Estaré allá, mañana.

-Muchas Gracias, Z- Dijo el detective con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Si, si, te veo mañana.- dijo la voz con fastidio.

Dicho eso todo volvió a la normalidad todo estaba tranquilo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Light incrédulo a lo que acababa de pasar.

-Ella es una vieja amiga-Le respondió el detective al muchacho sin ponerle mucha importancia

-¿Porque tenia la letra B?- Pregunto Light- ¿No dijiste que se llamaba Z?

-Es una larga historia que no quiero explicar ahora- dijo el detective mirando la pantalla que mostraba la entrada al edificio.

Luego de un rato, a Light le dio sueño y se fueron a dormir.

Light sentía que algo lo zarandeaba, despertó de mala gana y miro que Misa estaba junto a el, al no ver a Riuzaky, Light empezó a buscar el detective con la mirada pero no estaba hay, Light miro su muñeca y noto que ya no estaba esposado.

-¿Misa que haces aquí?- Dijo Light al ver que la rubia estaba junto a el.

-Riuzaky me pidió que te viniera a buscar que hay visitas- dijo Misa mirándolo como si fuera la novena maravilla del mundo.

Light se vistió y fue a ver a Riuzaky lo mas rápido que pudo, al llegar vio a Riuzaky junto a chica de cabello blanco con mechones púrpuras que le llegaba hasta la cintura, estaba despaldas a Light así que el no podía verle la cara, estaba hablando con Riuzaky, L lo vio y al parecer le dijo a ella que volteara, en el momento en que lo hizo Light sintió como se le paraba el corazón, nunca había visto mujer mas bella que ella tenia unos ojos comos los de Misa pero los de ella eran verdes, tenia unos labios grueso pero no tanto y su nariz era fina.

-Hola, tu debes ser Light Yagami- Dijo la chica acercándose a Light- Yo soy, Natsuki.

-Hola, yo soy Misa Amane- Dijo la rubia apareciendo junto a Light se notaba que estaba celosa- La novia de Light.

-Mucho Gusto –Dijo Natsuki, Misa la miraba como si quisiera asesinarla, a lo que ella solo respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bueno –Dijo L refiriéndose a todos los de Fuerza Especial, Light no se había dado cuenta de los demás presentes –Ella es Natsuki, ella es una de los mejores detectives del mundo, ella ayudara en el caso de Kira- Dijo Riuzaky- Como verán, quite las esposas que nos unían a Light y a mi, ya que creo que ya no serán necesarias porque descarto la idea de que Light se a Kira, en cuanto a Misa seguirá bajo vigilancia.

-¿Qué?- dijo Misa -¿Por qué?

-Por que si- Respondió Natsuki con indiferencia.

-Bueno eso es todo- Dijo Riuzaky sentándose en la computadora, Natsuki lo siguió al cabo de unos minutos llego Watari con una bandeja llena de dulce, el doble de lo que le traía a Riuzaky. En el momento en el que Watari dejo la Bandeja entre L y Natsuki, se acerco a ella y le pregunto:

-¿Quiere Mermelada de Fresa?

-Tan gracioso como siempre Watari- dijo ella con sarcasmo- No, no quiero.

Watari se fue soltando una risa pequeña.

El día transcurrió normal. Watari siempre trayéndole dulces a L, pero esta vez también le traía a Natsuki. En la noche L, fue a llevar a Natsuki a su habitación.

Natsuki estaba buscando algo en su maleta cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta, fue a abrirla.

-Hola, Misa –Dijo Natsuki el cuanto vio a la rubia en la puerta.

-Hola, Natsuki- dijo ella – Quiero hablar contigo.

-Claro, pasa- dijo la peliblanca- ¿De que quieres hablar?- dijo cuando la rubia ya estaba dentro de la habitación.

-¿Querrías ir conmigo y Light a la playa?- dijo Misa, Natsuki se sorprendió de veras no se esperaba eso- Digo, para conocernos mejor- Dijo mirando de forma dulce- Puedes ir con alguien si quieres, así seria una cita doble- Dijo –Lo siento por lo de esta mañana es que Light te estaba mirando y pensé mal las cosas- se disculpo.

-Tranquila, de todas formas no me porte muy bien contigo también- dijo Natsuki- Acepto tu invitación, salimos mañana temprano.

-Claro- dijo ella, se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación- Nos vemos mañana, Natsu.

En cuanto la rubia salio, ella se acerco hacia su maleta y la miro una ultima vez antes de salir de la habitación, se dirigió hacia la de Riuzaky, en cuanto llego lo vio mirando por la ventana con la mirada perdida.

-L, mañana saldremos a la playa, temprano- le dijo ella como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-Esta bien- dijo volteando a verla- Sabes no te veo desde que…- se lo peso un momento y luego voltio a hablar-Desde que el escapo.

-Si, Buenos tiempos- dijo ella.


	2. Actuacion

**Aclaración: Death Note no me pertenece.**

Actuación

-¿Se cancela? –Dijo Misa mirando a Natsuki -Pero ¿Por qué?

-Lo siento, es culpa de Riuzaky y de Matsuda –Dijo ella tratando de explicarle a Misa –De Riuzaky por no avisarme antes y de Matsuda por la idiotez que hizo.

-¡Oye! –dijo Matsuda tratando de defenderse.

-Cállate, Matsuda –Dijeron Riuzaky y Light al mismo tiempo.

-Dije que hiciste una idiotez no que fueras un idiota –Dijo Natsuki –Pero mucho no te falta –Dijo para ella misma.

Natsuki acababa de cancelar su salida con Misa, por que Riuzaky le acababa de decir la idiotez de Matsuda, no quedaba de otra ahora solo toca practicar para la "Entrevista De Trabajo" que Misa tenia con el grupo Yotsuba.

* * *

Misa estaba sentada frente Abair.

-Misa ¿Es cierto, que viniste a Tokio solo para conocer a Kira? –Le pregunto Abair a Misa.

-¡¿Qué?! –Grito Misa sobre actuando.

Natsuki se llevo la mano a la frente dándose un golpe sonoro. Se acerco a Misa, con su megáfono y le dijo:

-Misa, estas sobre actuando –Le dijo Natsuki através del megáfono –Trata de que sea mas real –Dijo de una manera agresiva –Si no te los tomas en serio, voy a patearte.

-Esta bien –Dijo Misa de mala gana.

* * *

Misa, Mogi y Natsuki estaban en el auto camino a las oficinas de Yotsuba, Natsuki iria para apoyar a misa como una amiga y Mogi seria su representante. En cuanto llegaron se llevaron a misa mientras Mogi y Natsuki esperaban afuera.

-Definitivamente, no estoy echo para esto- dijo Mogi después de que se levaran a Misa.

-Estuviste genial –Le dijo Natsuki –Eres un representante hiperactivo genial

Misa llego al cabo de un rato, se veía algo rara pero Natsuki no le presto mucha tensión. En cuanto subieron al auto y Natsuki noto que se dirigían al cuartel.

-Mogi, ¿A dónde vamos? –Pregunto Natsuki.

-Al cuartel, claro –Dijo el nervioso, creía que estaba haciendo mal.

-Dijiste que íbamos a celebrar después de que contrataran a Misa –Le dijo.

-Pero en ese momento estaba en el papel de Representante Hiperactivo –Dijo Mogi.

-Pero lo dijiste, vamos compremos Helados –Le dijo Natsuki.

-¡Si, Helado! –Dijo emocionada Misa.

* * *

-¿Por qué tardaran tanto? –Pregunto Matsuda, ya hacia una hora que debían llegar Mogi, Natsuki y Misa.

-Seguro, Natsuki encontró una escusa para volver mas tarde –Dijo Riuzaky mientras tomaba café –Siempre lo hace.

En ese momento llegaron Misa, Natsuki y Mogi con cara de cansancio Misa se acerco a la silla donde se encontraba Light y se sentó en sus piernas, Mogi se sentó junto al jefe Yagami mientras que Natsuki se limito a sentarse en la silla junto a Riuzaky.

Después de que Light hablara con Misa respecto de ella no seria una espía solo trabajaría como modelo. Ella resignada se dirigió al ascensor.

-¡Oye Light! –Dijo Misa desde el ascensor haciendo que todos voltearan a verla -¿Vendrás a dormir conmigo esta noche?

-¿Pero que dices Misa? –Le dijo confundido.

-Solo estaba bromeando –Dijo ella soltando unas risitas –Eso lo estoy reservando para cuando atrapemos a Kira. Que no te de pena.

Después de que Misa se fuera Riuzaky le dijo a Light:

-Es cierto Light, que no te de pena.

-¡No me da pena! –Dijo exaltado.

-Pero tampoco seas tan serio, Light –Le dijo Natsuki.

* * *

Natsuki estaba dormida en su habitación cuando escucho el sonido de su celular, vio que estaba casi al otro lado de la habitación. Se levanto y vio que estaba en ropa interior, trato de cubrirse con las manos pero recordó que estaba sola y le quito la importancia ya se colocaría la pijama, se acerco al celular y vio que decía numero desconocido.

-¿Hola? –Dijo ella.

-Encuéntrame en las ruinas de la vieja escuela, fuera de la ciudad –Dijo alguien y luego de eso colgo.

Ella miro extrañada el celular y luego miro la ventana, estaba lloviendo, se coloco la pijama, salio de su habitación y se dirigió a donde Riuzaky le avía dicho que se encontraba la cocina. En cuanto llego a la cocina, lo primero que vio fue el refrigerador, vio que estaba abierto y se acerco a el, era Riuzaky.

-¿Qué haces? –Le pregunto Natsuki al verlo allí.

-Como dulces –Dijo el tranquilamente -¿Tu, que haces aquí?

-Vengo a comer dulce –Dijo ella tomando un plato de Gelatina.

-Eso es gelatina –Dijo Riuzaky.

Ella dejo la gelatina en la mesa y busco el azucara, en cuanto lo encontró lo puso en un recipiente, luego puso la gelatina en cuadros sobre el azúcar y la gelatina se lleno completamente de azúcar.

-Ahora son gomitas –Dijo mientras comía una, Ryuzaki se acerco y tomo una.

Llevaban mucho tiempo comiendo gomitas que de repente vieron la claridad que entraba por la ventana.

-Ya es de día –Dijo Natsuki, se dirigía a la puerta y entonces Ryuzaki le dijo algo.

-Las ruinas de la vieja escuela quedan a solo unos minutos de aquí, hacia el norte –Le dijo tranquilamente.

-Gracias.

* * *

Misa había termina de grabar, se acerco a Mogi y Natsuki que la estaban esperando, Mogi le ofrecía su chaqueta.

-¿Podemos ir al baño de ese hospital? –Le pregunto Misa a Mogi.

-Claro que si Misa-Misa –Le dijo Mogi con su actitud de representante hiperactivo.

Llegaron al hospital Misa se giro a ver a Natsuki, Natsuki solo le guiño el ojo, en cuanto Misa entro al baño a Natsuki le llego un mensaje.

-Mogi debes dirigirte a el cuartel –Le Dijo Natsuki –Ryuzaki te necesita, es urgente –Dijo con expresión preocupada.

-Pero, Misa-Misa …

-No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo –Le dijo ella, Mogi salio del hospital y en eso Misa salio del baño.

-Gracias, Natsu –Le dijo ella –Pero ¿Qué obtienes tu a cambio de esto?

-Nada –Le dijo de forma tranquila –Ya vete que te deben estar esperando.

En cuanto Misa se fue la peliblanca salio del hospital, se dirigía al lugar de la llamada. Ello al cabo de unos minutos llego a las Ruinas.

-Esto parece película de terror –Dijo mientras se acercaba, algo le tapo la boca y luego todo se volvió negro.

* * *

-¿Para que me necesitan? –Dijo Mogi agitado en cuanto llego.

-Nadie te necesita, ¿Por qué? –Dijo Ryuzaki de forma tranquila.

-Natsuki me dijo que me necesitabas urgentemente –Dijo Mogi confundido.

-¿Dónde esta Misa? –Dijo Light al instante.

-Natsuki dijo que ella se encargaría –Dijo Mogi.

-Caíste en uno de los mucho engaños de Natsuki, Mogi –Dijo Riuzaky –Pero no vale la pena volver, solo hay que esperarlas –Dijo el mirando la pantalla que mostraba la entrada al cuartel.

Natsuki sentía los ojos pesados, en el momento en que los abrió y diviso el lugar embozo una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad era necesario esto? –Dijo ella, estaba en una cama, en una habitación, sola.

Se levanto y camino hacia la puerta de la habitación, trato de abrirla pero estaba cerrada, empezó a moverla pero no abría, Natsuki empezó a desesperarse, toco la puerta con la palma de la mano.

-¿Hola? –Dijo ella estaba empezando a creer que no pasaba lo que creía.

-¿Te asustaste? –Dijo una voz tras ella, ella volteo inmediatamente.

Un chico alto de cabellos negros y ojos rojos estaba frente a ella, era una copia casi exacta de Ryuzaki pero su postura no era igual a la de Ryuzaki, estaba parado derecho, Ryuzaki se arqueaba.

-Un poco –Dijo ella ya tranquila.

-Deberías estar en Alaska –Dijo el.

-Si, pero L quería mi ayuda –Dijo ella un poco molesta.

-Me sorprende del gran L, llamar a alguien que toda su vida había minimizado –Dijo el con una sonrisa burlona.

-Nunca cambias, Beyond Birthday –Dijo ella, se acerco a el y coloco su mano en el cabello negro de el -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine por ti –Dijo el sin apartar la mano de su cabello.

Ella se acerco a el y lo abrazo, el le correspondió al abrazo.

-Te dije que no te preocuparas –Dijo ella sin soltarse a el.

El se aparto un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos, ella lo miro y se acerco a su cara, lo beso en los labios, lo tomo del cuello para acercarlo mas a ella. El la tomo de la cintura y le correspondió al beso.

* * *

Misa estaba esperando a Natsuki en el mismo hospital donde se habían separado, Misa no sabia porque la peliblanca se tardaba tanto. En ese momento ella diviso la larga cabellera Blanca con mechones púrpuras.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Natsu? –Le dijo Misa.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos por el auto –Dijo Natsuki.

Natsuki manejaba mientras Misa era copiloto.

-Dime que encontraste –Dijo Natsuki.

-Higuchi es Kira –Dijo ella saco su celular y puso la grabación de Higuchi admitiendo que era Kira.

-Que cosas ¿No? –Dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona –Quiero ver la cara de Light cuando lo escuche.

Llegaron al cuartel y lo primero que Misa hizo fue mostrarles a todos la grabación, Light estaba molesto, Ryuzaki sacando conclusiones y los demás la miraban atónitos, claro Natsuki no por que ella ya lo había escuchado

* * *

**Hola que tal? este es mi primer fanfic de Death Note, No es Yaoi, cualquier duda con un Review se las aclaro.**

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a Nekita, espero que les alla gustado en especial a ella. Gracias Nekita por ser mi primer Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaración: Death Note no me pertenece.**

**Este Capítulo lo dedico a Nekita, MaiVegeta, Daiane Dana y Tasume Uchiha… Gracias por sus mensajes**

* * *

Todas estaban atónitos a lo que acababa de decir Misa, ella y Light estaban hablando mientras Ryuzaki y Natsuki sacaban sus propias conclusiones.

-Misa –Hablaba Light detrás de ellos -¿Cómo Lograste que Higuchi confesara? –Le pregunto, Natsuki escuchaba atentamente lo que hablaba.

-Fácil, esta enamorado de mi –Dijo ella –Solo le dije que me casaría con el si es Kira, además lo convencí de ser el segundo Kira.

-Misa ¡Que estupidez te dije que dejaras eso! –Le dijo el levantando la voz.

-Pero ahora sabemos que Higuchi es Kira ¿Cierto? –Dijo Misa -¿Cuál es el problema?, ¿por que no podemos atraparlo?

-Es lo que llamarías una victoria, Matsuda –Dijo Ryuzaki mientras colocaba azúcar a su café.

-Pero aun no sabemos como asesina a sus victimas ¿O si? –Dijo Light detrás de Ryuzaki.

-Es lo que estaba pensando –Dijo Ryuzaki –Antes de arrestar a Higuchi quiero saber como mata a las personas.

-Si lo criminales dejan de morir no podremos saberlo –Dijo Natsuki que estaba junto a Ryuzaki.

–Necesitamos otra idea. -Si, en cualquier caso, incluso si arrestamos a Higuchi será hasta estar seguros de que los criminales dejen de morir –Dijo Ryuzaki mientras tomaba el pastel de frutas –Déjenme pensarlo un momento.

Natsuki volteo a ver a Watari que estaba en el ascensor saliendo, el solo asintió y se retiro.

-Weddy –Dijo Ryuzaki a través de el micrófono.

-Si –Respondió Ella.

-Informe de la situación actual por favor –Dijo Ryuzaki.

-Todo va muy bien –Dijo ella –Podremos seguir el 70% de sus movimientos con las cámaras dentro del edificio.

-¿Y fuera de las oficinas? –Pregunto Ryuzaki.

-Será imposible si solo somos Watari y yo –Dijo Weddy.

-¿Si solo te enfocas en Higuchi? –Dijo el.

-¿Higuchi? –Dijo ella –Hasta el momento solo e logrado entrar en la casa de 5 de los miembros –Dijo ella – Pero Ooi, Namikawa y Higuchi tienen sistemas de alta seguridad, en especial Higuchi, construyo una habitación especial que bloque todas las señales, me tomo dos días solo entrar en el lugar.

-El sujeto si que parece sospechoso –Dijo Matsuda.

-Muy bien comienza a colocar micrófonos, rastreadores y cámaras –Dijo Ryuzaki –Pero no en las casa en cambio ponlos en cada automóvil.

-¿Qué? ¿Sabes lo difícil que es entrar a la casa de alguien? –Dijo ella – Además ¿Sabes cuantos automóviles tiene?

-Si, tiene seis –Dijo mientras comía una fresa –De todas formas Natsuki podría ayudarte.

-Esta bien –Dijo Weddy –Tendré que instalarlos en todos lo autos ¿Cierto?

-Si –Dijo Ryuzaki –De todas formas Natsuki ira para allá a ayudarte –Dijo el mirando a Natsuki –Gracias –Luego de eso se corto la comunicación.

Natsuki se levanto de su silla y se encamino al ascensor.

-Voy a mi habitación luego iré con Wedy –Dijo ella mirando a Ryuzaki –Los veo luego –Dijo mientras se retiraba.

* * *

Beyond Birthday estaba en una habitación de hotel sentado en la cama, comiendo mermelada y pensando en lo que le había dicho Natsuki antes de irse.

_Flaskback:_

_Natsuki se encaminaba a la puerta pero antes de salir volteo y miro a Beyond._

_-No iré contigo –Le dijo de forma tranquila –Sabes por que lo hago –Dijo antes de salir._

_Beyond se quedo mirando la puerta, como esperando que ella volviera._

_-Maldito, L –Dijo el –Tienes suerte de que ella te haya perdonado, pero no tendrás la misma suerte conmigo._

_Fin del Flaskback:_

Beyond sabia, que Natsuki no dejaría a L, no ahora.


End file.
